


Look Before you Leap

by innerboo



Series: Ukai is a Father [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Happy, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Parenthood, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerboo/pseuds/innerboo
Summary: Ukai doesn't care what people think. He's going to be a father whether they like it or not.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Ukai Keishin
Series: Ukai is a Father [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551421
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	Look Before you Leap

While Takeda was away, it was up to Ukai alone to break the flow. He didn't have any motivational speeches, couldn't even execute them, but he had advice. Straightforward and simple, that's what he did.

As he watched, he noticed something else breaking the flow. There was Sawamura, the foundation, but now Shouyou could break through as well.

The sun that warmed the earth, casting away the shadows, and giving life to every player,

Was now barreling towards him.

Ukai sidestepped before Shouyou could knock him over, just missing him.

Shouyou bellyflopped onto the floor, but didn't hit his head on anything. Ukai felt his face and arms sting. Sympathy pains, he recalled.

Shouyou wheezed, and Ukai ran towards him.

"Shouyou," Ukai yelled, trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

Shouyou propped his body up with his arms, pain showing in his eyes, but not from the fall.

Ukai took a deep breath, breathing in his anxiety. He closed his eyes and let it out.

Feeling calmer, Ukai opened his eyes, and put his hands on his hips.

"If you're going to jump at someone, you should jump with little to no forward momentum," he lectured.

Shouyou's eyes widened.

"Like I'm spiking?"

Shouyou saw the world in volleyball, Ukai learned. He wasn't dumb, but it was difficult to communicate for those not used to it.

"And remember, you have to call out to make sure people know you're coming," Ukai said.

Shouyou stood up, and walked to Ukai. They were a foot apart.

"Dad," Shouyou whispered, looking down at his feet. He looked fragile, and Shouyou should never be fragile.

Ukai put his hand to his ear.

"What's that? I can't hear you," he singed.

Shouyou looked up to reassuring eyes and a grin. Shouyou grinned right back.

"Dad," Shouyou exclaimed, voice filled with joy. Ukai held his arms out, and caught Shouyou mid air.

"That's my boy," Ukai said, spinning Shouyou in circles. Shouyou screamed and laughed, and Ukai couldn't help but laugh as well.

They wound down, and realized they were still in the court. Shouyou scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

Ukai put a hand on Shouyou's shoulder, his presence soothing and confident.

"Let's go get meat buns, Shouyou," Ukai said.

Shouyou stared straight ahead. Both of them radiated power, getting strength through each other.

"Right," Shouyou yelled, his prior embarrassment replaced by assurance.

They held hands, and the world disappeared again.


End file.
